Under the Stars
by Koalagriton
Summary: Don/Leo 2003. Prompt: Things you said under the stars and in the grass. Donatello realises the reason why he finds Usagi flirting with Leonardo so infuriating is because he has feelings for Leo. Now he's stuck as the third wheel in a trip to Usagi's world while he watches their budding romance.


"You should come to my dimension for a visit, Leonardo-san. Last time you were there I didn't really have a chance to show you around." Usagi said from his side of the couch. He was leaving back to his own dimension in the morning after visiting the turtles for the past week.

Donatello was surprised to find himself quite relieved he'd be gone, but he'd never say it out loud. It wasn't that he didn't like Usagi, he just didn't like the way he'd been looking and acting towards Leonardo the whole time he was there. Now he found he was tensing at the rabbit's proposal and he twisted on his seat on the kitchen chair he'd brought into the living room to see what Leonardo would answer.

Leonardo had turned momentarily from his spot on the couch beside Usagi to look at Master Splinter who only smiled, ultimately leaving the decision up to him. "Uh, well," he paused to look at his other brothers but settled his gaze on Don, "what do you guys think, you up for it?"

Donatello bristled. _They_ hadn't been invited, only Leonardo had. It had been the same kind of thing the whole week. Usagi paid attention almost exclusively to Leonardo, directing his conversation only at him, waking up at the same time as him and joining him for every single activity. It had become so obvious that even Raphael had made a few comments about it when the rabbit wasn't listening asking if they went to the bathroom together and held each other's cock when they had to piss.

Since then, Don had been watching them. Leonardo seemed oblivious to it all, even the way Usagi seemed to stand really close to him when he would speak, or how he always sat by his side, or how Usagi's eyes raked over Leonardo's body every time he'd turn his back...

"Sure!" Don answered suddenly, surprising even himself with the abruptness. He wasn't certain what had pushed him to accept the invitation. The last thing he really wanted was to prolong his exposure to the samurai more than necessary but something in him didn't want Leonardo to spend so much time with the rabbit... alone.

Raphael and Michelangelo both gave him strange looks that seemed to say 'what are you doing?!' but Don's eyes were on Leo who had a huge smile on his face and was planning out their trip enthusiastically, even after Raph and Mikey told them that they would sit this one out.

Now he found himself here, sitting in the dark, under a foreign starlit sky with a pen-light and a notebook jotting down notes every once in a while, mapping out the unrecognisable constellations. He didn't even have technology in this pseudo feudal-Japan to distract himself with.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to himself in a long drawn out sigh. He was third wheel to his brother's budding romance and it had been terribly awkward. "Six more days to go."

The worst part was that Leonardo was dragging him along everywhere the rabbit took him. His enthusiasm never faltered: ooh-ing and aah-ing at every word that left Usagi's lips. He would then turn to Don with a look as if to say 'isn't this the most incredible thing ever?' or repeating the explanation to his brother since the damn bunny had whispered it only to Leo. His furry mouth right by his ear.

Don's jaw clenched at the memory and he tightened his hands into fists, crumpling the pages of his notebook in them. He couldn't stand how the rabbit touched his brother seemingly innocently but with that hungry look when he believed he wasn't being observed. He flung his notebook away in a rare show of anger expecting to hear the satisfying crash against the nearby tree and the ruffle of torn pages but he frowned when there was only silence.

"Don?" Leonardo emerged smoothing out his notebook between his hands. "Is everything all right?"

Donatello looked away embarrassed that he'd been caught. "Y-yes, I just..." he looked around wildly trying to find a suitable explanation that didn't involve the words murder and Usagi. "I'm just..."

"What is it?"

Donatello looked up at Leonardo's questioning, obsidian gaze. 'I'm jealous', he realised with a start. 'I'm completely and furiously jealous.' His mind spun at the implications and he found that he'd lost the ability to speak, a knot lodged in his throat. 'I'm jealous because I want him for myself. I'm angry at Usagi because he's trying to take away what I consider to be mine.' His bewildered look darted down to his hands fisted in his lap and shame heated his face.

"You're angry at me." Donatello's eyes shot up and he shook his hands in front of his brother, "I dragged you with me and you don't like it here. You want to return home."

"Wait! No, that's not... Well that is partly true but it's not the reason you think." His voice tapered off as he realised he'd talked himself into a corner.

"What reason?"

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at Usagi..." Donatello sighed as Leonardo waited silently for him to continue. Usually he was glad for Leonardo's ability to just 'be' without words or distractions, to just share a moment or an experience in quiet. He could just enjoy his company while Donatello worked in silence, listening patiently whenever he required it of him. Now he cursed that ability. Leonardo was patient and incredibly stubborn. He'd wait here all night giving him that intense stare until he spoke.

He lifted a hand to rub his face with his palm. "I don't like the way he is towards you." There, he said it. Leonardo could take it any way he wanted. He hadn't really made any confession about his feelings but Leo's eye ridges went up and he felt as if he could look right through him. He seemed to read all the secrets hidden in his heart. Donatello pulled his sight from his brother's, setting it on the grass in front of him and clamped his mouth shut slouching forward as he sat miserably.

After a long moment Leonardo moved to his side and sat down so close their arms touched. He handed Donatello his notebook and Don held it against his plastron as a shield. "I didn't come here to spend time with Usagi." He explained. "Well, not only to spend time with Usagi. I wouldn't have come here if you hadn't wanted to come with me."

Confused, Donatello turned his head and searched his brother's face. He was leaning back now, his hands planted slightly behind him as he looked up into the sky. "Why?" Donatello whispered, needing to hear the answer.

They sat in the quiet of the night for a while longer listening to the wind rustling the branches and the song of crickets. "I suspect," he voiced after a while, "for the same reason you are jealous." His eyes met Don's and they held his gaze. "I didn't realise Usagi had any ulterior motives." He frowned. "I only wanted to spend time with you here, discovering a new world together. Somewhere we could walk around in the open." He paused and seemed to consider his next words carefully, "away from the others..." He reached out and the tips of his fingers brushed over Donatello's jaw tracing the line back towards the nape of his neck, barely touching his skin. His fingers caught on his purple mask tails and he drew them back over his shoulder letting them slide between his fingers to settle against his carapace.

Donatello shuddered at the intimate touch. Even though his fingertips had only ghosted over his skin the path he had drawn was now tingling with sensation. "I have feelings..." He whispered, finding courage and hope in his brother's actions.

"I know." Leonardo breathed out softly.

Donatello watched him curiously, trying to figure out his meaning and feeling the need to clarify. He might as well go all the way. "They're more than brotherly feelings."

"I know." He repeated and his voice sounded deep and husky. Donatello shivered at the tone and Leonardo shifted closer to him. His fingers were back at the nape of his neck, sliding to the back of his skull and coaxing him closer with a gentle tug of his fingertips.

Donatello leaned towards him slightly and it was all the encouragement Leonardo needed to press his mouth over Don's with his lips parted slightly. Donatello held back a moan at the contact and taste of his brother, not wanting to make any noise to break the spell but their heavy breathing was roaring in his ears, the wet slide of their mouths obscenely loud in the quiet forest.

Leo separated for a moment, the breeze cooling the wetness on Don's lips only to incline his head and slide them over Don's at a more satisfying angle, warming his lips again. He leaned back and lay down on his side pulling Don down onto the grass with him and he shivered at the cold against his fevered skin. "Don't leave." Leonardo whispered breathlessly against his mouth.

"Never." He whispered back and caressed the soft skin on Leo's side between his brother's plastron and carapace before his lips were captured again in a searing kiss. _Never_.


End file.
